Choices
by Dessi16
Summary: What if his parents didn't die? What if years after he was adopted they show up? But they aren't on the same side as him. He will have to make the toughest decision of his life. What will his choice be? The team? His parents? Or death?
1. Prologue

**Hey its me Dessi16 I was thinking one day and it just sorta came to me. Hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

* * *

"Wake up Dick." Batman said shaking me.

"What is it?" I asked rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Armed robbery at the Gotham City Bank," He replied tossing me, my Robin outfit. "Hurry up and get dressed we have work to do."

I got into my outfit and ran to the Batcave. Where I was met with the sounds of Alfred and Batman speaking softly to one another.

"He's only thirteen and it's one in the morning. You know what might happen if they-" Alfred's worried rant was cut off when I made a small noise.

"Come on Robin we have work to do." Batman said climbing into the Batmobile.

With a worried look from Alfred, I climbed into the Batmobile and we took off. The city flew by as we sped towards the bank.

Officer Gordan briefed us when we arrived. "A couple of Romanians are in there with ten hostages. The hostages have bombs strapped to them."

Batman nodded silently and then said, "Robin speaks Romanian, we'll find out what they want."

We walked into the bank and I stopped in my tracks. These people looked very familiar. They turned towards us and tears filled my eyes. _Was God punishing me? Was the Devil playing with my mind?_ The biggest question I had was, _Are they really my mom and dad?_

I heard a faint beeping noise and seconds later there was a flash of light. The bombs exploded and every thing went black. The beeping noise was still there, but it was louder this time.

* * *

**And that is where we will stop for now. Hope you like it.**

**~Dessi16**

**P. S. Review please, I really want to know what you guys think.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey I'm back with another chapter. Hope you like this one as much as you did the first one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice...yet. (I will find a way to own it *smiles evily*)**

* * *

Beep, beep, beep.

I wake up on the floor tangled in my blanket. I was still gasping for breath, as silent tears streamed down my face. I knew by the dream that it was the day of their death, the day my life fell apart.

It's been four yeard and the only thing that has changed was the dream. Normaly I see their fall over and over again, but this year my brain seems to be cruel. I know they are dead, but my mind doesn't want to accept that fact.

I untangle myself from the blankets, and walk to Bruce's room. He was still laying in bed, so I crawled in next to him. "Well hello there my little bird," He said hugging me. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to go to school today." I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Why is that Dickie Bird?" He asked concerned.

"I don't want to go to school today." I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Why is that Dickie Bird?" He asked concerned.

I told him my dream and sobbed into his night shirt. He rubbed my back trying to soothe me while I cried my eyes out.

"D-do I h-have t-to go to sc-school?" I asked with shaky breaths.

"Of course not Dick," He said. "You can come to work with me today, if you want to."

I smiled, going to work with Bruce was always fun. I always got candy from his co-workers.

"Or you could stay home with Alfred and-" He started to say, but I cut him off.

"I want to go to work with you...dad!" I said my ble eyes shining with hope.

He laughed at my sudden outburst. "Okay, go get dressed. I'll meet you in the kitchen."

I jumped out of his bed and ran to my room, but before the door was closed I heard Bruce say, "Sometimes I forget how old he is."

I got dressed and ran to the kitchen, where Bruce and Alfre were huddled up talking quietly.

I cleared my throat, and announced I was ready. They booth looked at me, the look on Bruce's face was loving with a hint of sadness. While Alfred looked worried about something.

I didn't get a chance to figure out why, because my cell phone beeped.

**_Hayyagointaskooltady? -W_**(Translation: Hey you going to school today? -W)

I laughed, he was speed texting me again. I responded, **_No going to work with Bruce. -D_**

Not thirty seconds after I responded my cell beeped again.

**_Lukybwidhviculdngomwitbu -W_**(Translation: Lucky wish I could go with you. -W)

I looked up at Bruce who wasn't facing me. "Bruce..." I whispered.

"Not now Dick." Whas his reply.

"Brrruuuccce." I whispered again.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "What is it Dick?"

"Can Wally come to work with us?" I asked bouncing on the balls of my feet.

"No." He said not looking at me.

"Pllleeeaaassse?" I asked giving my best puppy dog face and for extra effect I added a whimper.

At my whimper he turned to look at me. He was visibly giving in, so I knew the answer even before he said it. "Oh all right...only as long as its okay with Uncle Barry."

I jumped up and hugged him, then I texted Wally.

**_Bruce said you can go with us, as long as its okay with Uncle Barry. -D_**

His response was literaly 30 seconds later.

**_Unklebaryseidiculdga!__ -W_** (Translation: Uncle Barry said I could go! -W)

Thirty minutes later, Wally and I were in the car on our way to work with Bruce.

* * *

**What did you think? I am almost finished with chapter two, I wont be able to update until after Thanksgiving though. Anyways Reviews? Thatnk you for all my followers this is the most followers I've ever had. I love you all! **

**~Dessi16**


	3. Chapter 2

**I hope you all had a great Thanksgiving break! I did and for everyone who celebrates Thanksgiving, Happy Thanksgiving! Love you all. Sorry I wasn't able to update for a while I have no internet at home, so I post them through school. I am hoping to get internet here in the next week or so. I will finally be able to update more often! Yay! Well not to bore you or anything I'll get right to it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my Ideas. Sadly there is no OC's in this story, but you don't need OC's to make it a good one right?**

"Follow me." I called to Wally, when we pulled up to Wayne Industries.

We both shot out of the car before it was even stopped. There is nothing in the world I liked more than being at work with Bruce. With the exception of being Robin every night, and hanging with all my friends on the team.

"Dude this is so cool!" Wally exclaimed as we ran. I was on his back while he ran in and out of the building, waiting on Bruce to get here.

I cackled as he ran, feeling the wind in my hair. It was always fun hanging with my best friend Wally. "I can't wait to show you the top floor." I whispered in his ear.

"We're going all the way to the top?" He asked skidding to a stop.

I nimbly jumped off his back onto the front desk doing a flip in the process. "Yep that's where Bruce works."

"Cool!" He exclaimed. "I can't wait, where is Bruce at? It's been hours." In reality it has only been two minutes, but I didn't say anything I just smiled at the speedster's way with time.

"Are you ready boys?" Bruce asked walking up behind Wally. Wally jumped a little, but he zipped to the staircase.

"Wally," I called motioning to the elevator which was now open. "Come on you can't _walk_ the whole way up." I said putting emphasis on the word walk.

"Oh, right." He said remembering he wasn't Kid Flash at the moment.

"Why can you show off, but I can't?" He asked when we were in the elevator.

"Because everyone here knows he was adopted when his parents…well you know." Bruce started looking at me with a worried look.

"They know I'm from the circus." I said flatly showing no emotion at all.

"Oh," Was all Wally said as he dropped the subject.

I could tell he knew what today was. After years of comforting me, after every nightmare I had, and wiping away every tear I shed, on this day the day of their death.

I decided not to tell him about my dream I had last night. At least not yet anyway, I don't want him to worry about me. Not when he gets abused by his father at home. That's the whole reason he is staying with Uncle Barry.

I smiled weakly at him. "Hey look we're here." I said as the elevator stopped and the doors opened at the top floor.

"Finally we've been in here for hours." He said over dramatically.

"Good morning r. Wayne." His assistant Pamela said standing up. "Oh hello Richard, who is your friend?"

"Good morning Pamela." Bruce said walking into his office.

"Hi Pamela this is Wally," I said introducing them. "Please call me Dick."

"Oh, right sorry Dick." She said hitting herself in the forehead, she somewhat resembled M'gann when she did that. "Hello Wally it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you to," He said shaking her hand excitedly. "This is way cooler than going to school!"

She laughed and went into one of the drawers in her desk. "Here boys I have some chocolate for you."

Her voice was cheerful, unlike Bruce's last assistant. Her name was Victoria, and she despised children. I got food poisoning, when she made me cupcakes, and all she did was laugh at my misfortune.

"Come on Wally let's play a game. Pamela you can play to." I said.

She laughed and said. "I'd love to but I have to work."

"I'm sure Bruce won't mind it if you were playing with his son for an hour or so." I said giving my best puppy dog face.

Her heart melted and gave in. "Oh all right what are we playing?"

Wally and I looked at each other. "Hide n' Seek." We said in unison.

"Okay then," She said and then started counting.

**That's where I'm going to end it for now. I love all my followers. Thanks for hanging on and waiting so long for this update. I would love to know what you thought, Review or PM me. I think all of you know who Pamela is if you don't you will soon I promise. In chapter four you will find out who she is. I'll give you a hint though, she is a bad guy/girl and her full name is Pamela Lillian Isley. Do you know who it is now? Any criticism good and bad I can handle, so please REVIEW!**

**~Dessi16**


	4. Chapter 3

**Man I'm on a role today. Second chapter today. I'm so proud of myself. I'm also writing another fan fic it's called Life is Full of Surprises. I would love it if you guys checked it out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. I'm just borrowing its characters for my story.**

* * *

I hid in the air vent, I always hid there because no one found me. I backed up and around a corner so no one would see me, then I curled up in a ball and waited.

"Hey babe, guess you found me." Wally siad to Pamela.

"Come on and help me find Dick will ya?" She said to Wally. They both began shouting my name.

Pretty soon a third voice was added into the mix. "Dick where are you? Come on out now, you'e had your fun." Bruce said worried that I might have been kidnapped.

It wasn't long after he spoke, that I got drowsey and fell asleep.

_It was the same scene in Gotham City bank, but this time when they turned towards us I shouted. "Mami! Tati! It's me Richard."_

_I ran towards them, but the scene changed and I was dressed as Robin. I was falling. It was like I was trying to save someone. Who was it? Mami maybe, or Tati? But before I could grab the person, my parashute opened and my falling slowed down. The person I was trying to save hit the ground and died._

_I was screaming but the dream didn't stop there._

_Mami handed me a gun and told me to kill someone. When I refused she took the gun from me and shot Wally my best friend. _

_I watched him fall, and then I watched the rest of the team fall. I even watched my loving father Bruce fall._

_The dream ended with my parents falling to their deaths in the circus. I was left alone with my friends, and family's bodies all over the ground. _

I awoke to three worried faces looking down at me. I was still sobbing, but my screaming stopped when I woke up.

Bruce picked me up in his arms and whispered in my ear. "It's okay little bird I'm here I wan't let anything bad happen to you."

Wally hugged me, and Bruce. Pamela asked what she should do.

"Cancel my meeting, I'm leaving early today. You can go home to Pamela." Bruce said standing up with me still in his arms.

We got onto the elevator and he put me down. I stopped crying, I just had a small case of the hiccups.

"Hey Rob, It's gonna be okay ain't nobody gonna hurt you while I'm here." He said puffong out his chest.

I cackled and poked his belly, which made him deflate. We both laughed, and started to playfully fight. The fight continued until I flipped up on Bruce's shoulders.

"No fair, your an acrobat. "Wally complianed.

When the dors opened on the first floor, I flipped off Bruce's shoulders and dissappeared.

I slipped outside unnoticed and hid behind a tree.

Just as they walked out I was grabbed. I struggled and called out. "Bruce, Wally help me!"

Their heads snapped towards me just as I was thrown in the back of a black van.

One of the thugshit me in the head so hard it knocked me out. I fell into another dream, this one even worse than the first two.

* * *

**And I'm going to stop it there. Hope you guys liked this chapter as well. Review, follow, favorite, even leave me a suggestion for another chapter. Love you guys!**

**~Dessi16**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey hey hey! Sorry if you guys want to know what the dream was to bad for you! Mwahahaha! Sorry it was just to graphic to post it so I decided to just skip ahead to where he wakes up in the warehouse. **

**Hey Dickie would you like to do the honors?**

**Dick: Don't call me Dickie.**

**Me: Do you want to do it or not?**

**Dick: -sighs- Fine...She does not own Young Justice just her Ideas.**

**Me: Thank you now read on my minions!**

* * *

I awoke in a cold sweat to two thugs talking quietly.

"Thank god," The first one mumbled. "I thought the kid would never shut up." **(A/N: Dick was screaming and crying due to his dream.)**

"I think ya hit 'em pretty hard Todd." The second thug said. "I hope he ain't dead, cuz boss lady is gonna kill ya if he iz."

They were hitting? That would explain what happened in my dream,

"Don't worry Sweeney," Todd said. "I know I has a mean punch, but it ain't deadly."

I tried to reach my utility belt, but soon realized I was dressed as a civilian. I groaned hoping Batman would show up soon.

"Wut I tell ya?" Todd said with a crooked smile. "He ain't dead so ya don't have to worry bout it."

Just then a woman was thrown into the room. Sweeney and Todd looked confused, but I wasn't paying attention to them. The woman I was staring at was Pamela.

She ran to me. "Oh thank god Dick," She said undoing the ropes. "Bruce called me saying you were kidnapped."

She backed into a dark corner, and the thugs made their way to me.

"Looks like boss lady is gonna let us play." Sweeney said

_'Boss lady? Does he mean Pamela? Why would she want to kidnap me?'_

Sweeney and Todd were almost upon me when Pamela now Poison Ivy stepped back out.

"Sweeney, Todd!" She said and they both stopped. "We don't want to hurt him no leave."

They glanced at me one last time and left with out even glancing at Pamela.

_'Pamela is Poison Ivy?'_ I asked myself, and thought back to all the times I fought her as Robin.

A vine snaked out and grabbed my ankle. "Come on, be a good little boy and fight back.

I just looked at her dumbfounded.

"Don't look at me like that." She snapped. "I know who you are, now fight me Robin!" She tossed me something yellow.

I caught it easily and the vine dropped me. "I don't know what you're talking about. What is this thing?" I asked playing dumb.

"Don't play dumb with me. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out." She sighed. "Batman always comes to your rescue, not any of the other children. I still don't know who the overgrown bat is though. That and last time I fought Robin I left a small green poison ivy leaf mark on his left shoulder. That is the same exact mark you have."

"Fine what do you want Ivy?" I asked pulling the belt on.

"You to fight e, and to see if you would be kind enough to tell e who tell me who the bat is." She said.

"Well neither of your wishes will come true." I sneered and flipped up only to be grabbed by a vine, while I was in midair.

"Oh, I almost forgot." She chuckled to herself. "There are a couple new villains. They are Romanian I believe. What was their names?" She tapped her chin pretending to think.

She didn't get to finish because I tackled her to the ground, after cutting myself free. "Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP! I don't want to listen to you speak anymore!"

She laughed, "That's the Robin I know," She shoved me off of her and a vine grabbed me again.

"But I'm still telling you. They call themselves..." She paused dramatically, as I struggled against the vines that were holding me. "The Flying Graysons. Not really creative if you ask me."

I went limp and glared at her. "LIAR!"

"Now why would I lie to you?" She asked. "I was just telling you, that you had a few new villians to fight. Do you want to meet them?"

With a flick of her wrist, a vine opened the door and two people I believed to be dead walked in.

The vine started to squeeze tighter until I lost my breath and blacked out.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Cookies for all! *throws cookies* **

**Dick: Why must you torture me?**

**Me: It's a fan-girl thing...*shrugs***

**Dick: *rolls eyes* She loves Reviews so please Review...I'm outta here. *walks away***

**Me: You heard the guy please review.**

**~Dessi16**


	6. Chapter 5

**So sorry for this extremely late update. I haven't been able to get to a computer for a while. I hope this long chapter will make up for it. Thank all you lovely people who have stuck with me. -throws cookies-**

* * *

"Shhh, I think he is waking up." A woman said in a harsh whisper. The door closed quietly a few seconds later.

I groaned slowly and opened my eyes. "W-what happened?"

"Oh thank heavens, you're awake my little Dickie-bird." I was squished into a bear hug. "I was beginning to think you would never wake up."

"Mami?" I asked, "You're alive?"

She pulled back from me. "Of course I'm alive, I never died silly."

"But I saw you fall." I said. "I moved in with... With..." I sat puzzled, I felt like I was forgetting something. **(Poor Dickie, he has** **amnesia.)**

"Honey you've been in a coma for four months, the doctor said this might happen." She said shaking her head sadly.

"Why was I in a coma?" I asked even more puzzled. I was almost positive I was out for an hour or two.

"You fell during training, and hit your head pretty hard." She said with a sad look in her eyes.

"Oh," I said, I still had a feeling that I was forgetting something. "Well now that I'm awake shouldn't we get back to training?"

"Oh honey," She said. "We aren't at the circus anymore, we got dropped last year remember?"

"Oh right." I said, maybe that's what I've forgotten. "Well then what was I training for?"

"Did I say training? I meant you fell out of a tree, while you and Tati were building a tree-house" She said looking at the door. "Look I've got to go make dinner, I'll be back later." With that she was gone.

* * *

**One week later.**

_'I'm sure I'm forgetting something...I just cant figure out what it is.' _I thought to myself.

_'Like maybe your team? Rob where the heck are you?!' _A voice **(Wally) **sounded in my head.

_'Whoa, who is this and why are you in my head?' _I thought. _'And who in the world is Rob?'_

_'Dude chill, it's me Wally your best friend.' _Wally's voice sounded in my head. _'I'm in your head because M'gann set up a mind link just for us.'_

_'Wally? Mind link? M'gann?' _I thought. _'I don't know you or this M'gann, and I certainly don't know what this mind link thingy is.'_

_'Dude if I knew where you were at I'd run over there and slap you sane.' _Wally thought with a sigh.

_'What ever, Wally.' _I slumped back into my pillows, and rolled my eyes.

_'Rob, listen to me.' _He pleaded. _'You've been missing for two weeks now. Bruce and I are worried sick. Please tell me where you are.'_

Bruce... Bruce... Bruce... The name echoed in my head and everything clicked.

_'W-wally?' _I asked.

_'Finally he is back!' _Wally's voice sounded excited.

I looked around. _'All I know for sure is that I'm in a house.'_

_'Dude you're no help what so ever...' _He said sounding exhausted.

_'Hey Wall-man don't worry I'll get out of this.' _I thought with a sly smile. _'I always do.'_

_'There's the Robin I know.' _He thought a little happier.

_'Hey tell Bruce my parents aren't dead, and that I'm fine.' _I thought getting up to search my room.

_'Will do, oh and Rob.'_

_'Yeah?' _

_'Hurry up and get home, we need you.'_

I smiled. _'No worries, I'll be home before you know it.'_

_'You better you still owe me a chocolate bar.'_

I chuckled. _'You still remember that? I made that promise over a year ago.'_

_'You know me and my food.'_

_'Okay, I'll get you some on my way back. Oh and one more thing Pamela is the one that kidnapped me.'_

_'No way she's so...so sweet.' _Wally gasped.

_'I got to go before Mami and Tati get back.'_

_'No worries man,' He thought. 'I'll see you for patrols tomorrow?'_

_'Hopefully.'_

_'See ya!'_

_'Peace,' _Then there was silence once again. "Yay now I have to try to break out of here."

"Break out of where son?" Tati's voice sounded behind me.

"Oh it's part of a song Tati." I said turning to face him.

He looked skeptical but let it slide. "I've got to go to work just came to say bye."

"Bye Tati," I said, "One thing, how did I get hurt?"

"You got into a fight right after school, why?" He asked eyeing me like I asked the wrong question.

"No reason I was just curious, and Mami wouldn't tell me." I said using all my acting skills.

"Okay, well I'll be back before wake up. Be nice to your mother while I'm gone." With that he turned on his heel and left my room.

"That proved it." I mumbled. "I was never hurt and I did live with Bruce, but if they knew I was alive why kidnap me? Why not knock on the front door and ask for me?"

_Unless they really are the bad guys now. _Something in the back of my mind said. I pushed that thought away and started planning my escape.

* * *

**Thank you again for staying with me! I love you all! This is a longer chapter than usual, anyways Reviews?**

**Dessi16**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys so sorry for the late update. My laptop charger broke, and now I'm borrowing my grandmothers laptop. I finally have chapter 6 written! Yay! Thanks for all of you who have stayed with me. Any ways I might as well get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or the characters, just my ideas.**

* * *

_'Wally?'_ I thought.

_'Yeah Rob?'_

_'I have to try to talk to them before I leave.'_ I thought knowing I didn't want to hurt my parents. _'You know like try to convince them to join the good side.'_

_'It's been a week already,' _His quick reply came. _'Just give it up already, and come home.'_

_'I have to try one last time.' _I thought trying to stay calm. _'If I don't manage to convince them I have another plan...'_

_'Okay,' _He gave in. _'On one condition, you tell me what plan B is.'_

I told him plan B, but not all of it. I can't have my best friend knowing the entire plan if I want it to work.

_'Let's hope plan A works...' _Wally thought grimly.

_'Yeah...got ta go,' _I replied. _'Oh and have M'gann set up a private link between me and Kaldur, in two hours.'_

_'Will do.'_ Wally said. _'Hey let me know if plan A works or not, before you go along with plan B.'_

_'No promises.' _I thought, and the link was gone. "This better work." I said to myself standing to walk out of my room.

"Mami," I said walking into the kitchen. "Can I ask you a question?"

"What is it scumpo?" She asked turning to face me.

"Why do you and Tati steal, and kill? " I asked looking her dead in the eyes.

"Who would tell you something like that?" She asked looking away from me. "Your Tatăl and I don't steal, and we most definitely killed anyone before."

"If you don't steal or kill, then why won't you look me in the eye?" I asked stepping forward. "Or are you lying to me? I'm your son, you don't have to lie to me. I love you no matter what you do. Isn't that what families do, love each other, and tell each other everything? Or do you not love me Mami?"

I heard a gun click, and its barrel was pressed to the back of my head shortly after. I saw Mami smile wickedly at someone behind me, before she looked at me again. "Oh Dickie I was beginning to wonder if you caught on or not." She said as she closed the distance between us. "Yeah your Tatăl are murderous thieves, and we want you to join the family business."

"Family business?" I asked tilting my head to the side, my hair being pulled as the gun stays pressed against my head. "How is thievery, and murder a family business?"

"You're a smart kid." Tati said from behind me. "Has anyone ever told you that you are a phenomenal actor? You sure had us fooled for a while."

"Tati, please lower the gun." I said tensing up as the gun was pressed even closer to my head. "Look I never thought you guys would turn out like this. In fact I never thought you tguys survived the fall, but you did and here we are."

"Miere, lower the gun." Mami said as she stared at me. "He was trained by The Batman, and I'd rather not see you get hurt."

The gun was reluctantly lowered, and Tati stepped around me to stand next to Mami. "He may have been trained by The Batman, but I will turn him into the best villain this city has ever seen. Not even The Batman himself will be able to stop our little bird." HE said with a wide grin.

"I'm afraid that for once you are wrong Tati." I said taking a step back. "There was a time where you were my hero, but now... Now it's my turn to be your hero. I'll help you learn how to be good again if you'll let me."

"There is no good in this world, only evil. Trust me your Mama and I have lived through it." Tati said raising the gun up and pointing it at me. "Join us and you'll have everything you ever wanted."

"I'm sorry Tati," I said shaking my head sadly. "I really am, but I can't join you. I was raised to be good, not to kill and steal. You guys taught me the joys of bringing smiles to peoples faces, and Batman taught me the best way to do that. Saving people is how I dealt with your death at first, but soon it became a habit. I just wish you would give it a try, then you'll know how I feel about it."

"Oh scumpo," Mami said taking a step forward, and caressing my cheek. "Your Tatăl and I would love to give it a try, but you see once you start out as a criminal there is no going back. You'll love the rush it gives you, I promise. Just join us, and you'll see how fun it is."

I jerked my face from her hand, and looked at the both of them. I then stepped forward and hugged them both. "Te iubesc, but I can't be a villain." I grabbed the gun from Tati's hand and jumped up on the table.

"We can't let you leave." Mami said picking up a steak knife. "You know all about us, and we can't get thrown in jail."

"I'd rather die, than throw you in jail." I said flipping over them and landing right by the back door. "In fact I'd rather die than see you as criminals, yet alone become a criminal myself." I flung the now unloaded gun back at them and ran out side. _'It's now time for plan B.'_ I thought hoping Wally heard it.

They ran out after me and shouted for me to come back, but I kept running. I didn't stop, not even when my lungs started burning, and my legs started to ache from not training in over a week. It only made me push on, and I ran faster than I ever have in my entire life. I only slowed to a stop when I reached a cliff. A few minutes later I heard two cars pull up behind me as I looked at the water panting. I turned around when I heard three doors closed. "Mami. Tati." I said when I caught my breath. "This is Bruce Wayne, he has been taking care of me since the accident."

"Dick, what is the meaning of this? I had Wally call me up and tell me you might be here. He said I needed to stop you from doing something stupid." Bruce said worried. "Wait did you say Mami and Tati. Are you trying to tell me these are your parents?"

"Yes," I said, silently thanking Wally for calling Bruce. At least he won't have to worry about me being missing anymore.

"Scumpo, step away from the ledge, and we can talk about this." Mami said.

"No, I'm done trying to talk to you. You won't listen to me anyway." I said. "You don't know how much it tore me apart to watch you guys plummet to your deaths. Then I was so happy to find out you were alive. Only to figure out you were the criminals. Do you remember what I told you in the kitchen?" I asked stepping closer to the edge.

"Dick, what are you doing?" Bruce asked looking as scared as he sounded. "Please come away from the edge." He said stepping forward, tears already trying to spill down his cheeks. "I can't lose you."

Ignoring him I continued to speak to my parents. "I told you I'd rather die than see you two as criminals. Well I guess this is good bye." I spread my arms out and closed my eyes. "Te iubesc...all of you." I took that final step backwards and fell.

"DICK!" I heard three sorrow filled voices call after me.

_It's a bit ironic I guess. _I thought to myself. _I'm going to die the way my parents should have. _With a smirk I hit the water.

* * *

**That my friends is where I will end this. Don't worry this is not the end of the story, I promise. So please don't hate me, I have a plan. I've had it since before I started this. You'll just have to wait and see what it is. Anyways I want to know what you think. REVIEWS, please? **

**~Dessi16**

**Translations:**

**Mami = Mommy**

**Tati = Daddy**

**Scumpo = Sweetie**

**Tatăl = Father**

**Mama = Mother**

**Miere = Honey**

**Te iubesc = I love you**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys sorry for not updating. Trust me no one could be as mad at me as I am. I don't know what got into me but I finally got this chapter written.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

When he heard the splash, he fell to his knees tears forming an endless stream down his cheeks. "Why? God, why do you always do this to me?" He yelled into the sky.

Some where beside him a woman sobbed quietly, and a man was trying to comfort her. "Don't worry dear he was too weak." The man said. "I never would've gotten Ivy to kidnap him, if I knew this was going to happen. He is no longer our son, because our son is strong and obedient."

Bruce shot up to his fee and walk towards the couple. "Your son? I've been raising him for almost four years! This is the second time I've watched someone I love die." He shoved the man aside. "He did this because of you."

"He didn't do it because of us. He did it because he was to weak to join us, or fight us." The man said stepping closer to Bruce.

"Don't call him weak! He was the strongest kid I know. He was even stronger than me when I was his age, and I saw my parents shot in cold blood, just for their money." Bruce said, on the verge of breaking down again. "Dick, he watched his family fall to their deaths. He heard the snap of the rope, the agonizing screams of his family, and the gasp the crowd made when his entire family hit the ground. He suffered endless nightmares, and he never complained. He would smile, and say he was okay even if he wasn't."

"Obviously, you don't know what strength is Mr. Wayne." The woman said straightening her shoulders. "Strength is giving everything up to become who your family is."

"Well Mrs. Grayson that isn't strength, that's weakness." Bruce said. "Strength is sticking up for what you believe in." He turned on his heel and started to walk away, when a strong hand was placed on his shoulder.

"You're not going anywhere." The man said in a menacing tone. "You heard what he said about us being criminals, and we can't let anyone go running around with that knowledge. Now can we?"

Bruce shrugged off the hand and continued walking. "You're lucky I don't have you arrested for the kidnapping and murder of my adopted son. I know he would've wanted me to let you go, and I am walking away instead of throwing you in jail." He reached his car and climbed in. "I hope you follow through with his dying wish, and that was for you to stop what you're doing and become good citizens."

Just as Bruce closed his door, a gun was fired.

* * *

With a smirk I hit the water.

A bubble of air formed around me shortly after I hit the water. _'Thanks Kal.'_ I thought a I started crawling along the bottom of the river.

_'You're welcome Robin.' _Kaldur thought back. _'Though I'm not comfortable with helping you fake your death.'_

_'Don't worry about it,' _I thought back. _'You can forget you ever helped me.'_

_'If only that were the case!' _Kaldur replied somberly. _'You need eyes and ears to let you know what's going on.'_

"Thanks Kaldur." I said climbing out of the water to stand next to him. "But I think I've got it. You'll be getting a new recruit soon. His name is Jason Todd."

"How do you know this?" Kaldur asked slightly confused.

"Because, I'm sending him to where he can be found by Batsy." I said. "I met him one night while I was on patrol. He looked like he needed a place to stay, and Batsy may need a new protege now that I'm out of the picture."

"I see so this Jason Todd is going to be the new Robin. What does that make you.?" Kaldur asked putting his hand on my shoulder. "You can't be Robin after this new guy shows up."

I thought for a moment. "I got it." I said slamming my fist into my open palm. "I'll be called Nightwing. Don't tell anyone anything at all okay?"

He nodded. "Okay Nightwing. I'll make sure the new Robin is welcomed with open arms."

"Thanks Kal," I smiled, then I heard a gun shot ring out. Flinching I said, "I have to go now. Take care of the team." I dropped the smoke pellets and disappeared from his sight.

* * *

**Again no one can be as mad at me as I am. Sorry it's kinda short, but that's the way I want it. Reviews please. They will make me write faster. I promise. **

**~Dessi16**


End file.
